Computing applications generally involve processing data, performing operations on the data to carry out specific functions, completing tasks, controlling components, and so on. An example computing application is a media application. Media applications generally involve producing, transforming or delivering media data, or a combination thereof. New devices and technology increase the use of computing applications and data. New network capabilities and improved data access further increase the use of computing applications and data. The availability of multiple computing languages, protocols and platforms increase options available to computing application providers, developers, and users but may make it difficult to use a combination of multiple computing applications or combine a new computing application with an existing system or architecture due to integration, interoperability and connectivity problems. There exists a need for improved methods and systems for the development and deployment of computing applications, or at least alternatives.